Talk:Siege of Mandinka
UP, you speak as if you'll win. In the end, neither said walks out in one piece. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 10:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Siege isn't the best word for it. Invasion fits better. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, hold off on the knee-jerk reaction for an hour or two. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, the fact is, that Mandinka IS going to lose because... you have forfeited all war rights. As a result, Mandinka is free and fair open season game. You chose to genocide 3,000,000 Brazilian civies and hundreds of thousands of gays in Africa, use bio-weapons and commit acts of terror. And well, everyone is kind of tired of Mandinka's crap, even OOC. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Like I care. I'll be waiting for you in Everett City. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 10:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Doubtful. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Tired of Mandinka's crap? Lol no. Mandinka keeps thousands of defense industry jobs alive. War is good for business. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. That's the spirit! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 10:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure the East Asians will be thinking that as 40 million of their doods are sent into Africa alongside PAFF forces in the tens of millions resulting in the largest war mankind has ever seen, and the largest war time death toll ever recorded, leaving Africa in a far worse position than it was in before Mandinka tried to... "fix it". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Africa AND North America. I still have several hundreds of thousands of troops in South America, and an equal number of Brazilian, Bolovian, and colonial forces in the region there. Your fighting on two fronts now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 10:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You mean the guys about to be bombed to hell in a couple hours? You lost 450,000 dudes last night and now that they're about to get FUBAR'd it seems all their food and water supplies have been poisoned by... themselves... now that they will have a bit of a delayed stay in good old anthrax and VX infested Brazil. Enjoy. :D Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, you CHOSE to kill 450,000 men. You didn't take into account my air defenses, fighter planes, or the exact location or size of my force. You made the decision to kill 450,000 because that's how many YOU wanted to kill. I could say I killed 500,000 Everetti troops, but you would complain that Everett is too powerful to lose that many men. I can and will lower the number of deaths, because I don't agree with the death count you came up with. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::As you CHOSE to invade Brazil, mass murder 3 million civilians and poison the world's largest rainforest with your supposed 2-3 million Mandinkan POORLY equipped MEF troops who only get $30-some billion dollars in budget expenses which is like... funding a bunch of retards with pea-shooters and volkswagens with mounted .22 rifles on them, no modern or even barely effective gear, communications, armor, technology or incentive to even be bothered listening to a cracked out terrorist who condemned them all to prison or death anyway. You imply it is impossible for a country to use a satellite to see.. omg, wat, hundreds of thousands of people boarding navy ships and not be able to... blow them up. Air defenses? What air defenses can 2-3 million poor ex-cons possibly have as "second-hand" military equipment? 1940's Soviet era anti-aircraft turrets and dudes with RPGs vs. F-22 Raptor stealth fighters. Cool story bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh and your "scrambled jets"... you mean that ghetto MiG-21? You are aware a lone F-22 was recorded by the USAF to be capable of taking on 8 F-15 Eagles in a combat test? Yea... MiG-21... vs F-22's LOL. I'm sure that while the second rate hand-me down Migs work well against... birds... a stealth fighter could probably wipe out two dozen or more, alone, as even a MiG-21 is a joke compared to an F-15. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the "ghetto" MiG-21 wasn't alone, and doesn't account for the rest of the aircraft in the region. Such as the stock of F-16s Mandinka aquire before your wannabe utopia came along. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently, you didn't specify you had "F-16's" in Brazil. I would have advertised the use of an F-16 than an MiG-21 and even still... F-16s vs a squadron of F-22s... highly trained and well funded pilots vs poorly trained ex-cons with horrid funding... makes total sense. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't know about the training my ex-cons recieved. And if anything about Mandinka's current education system in place in 1963 has shown you, they are competent fighters. And though I never speificed that the fighters were in Brazil, I did specify I has them on Mandinka's main article. You on the other hand, never specified that you had any fighters in the region. You just came out of the blue with stealth bombers, and claimed to have kill 450,000 Mandinka soldiers. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Additionally, your assurming that the MEF is poorply funded. I haven't until now, explained the budget of the group you attacked. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :You must not have read the article at all.. you know, the part that says what I have in Brazil that have been fighting your ex-con army for years. Also this: Budget: $34 billion Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I see the budget part. Which I just explained I've just added before the issue popped up. And my forces were in Brazil for years as well. in fact, far longer than yours. Still says nothing about aircraft. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Read the infobox, bro. It says: Air Force. My air force's primary combat fighters are SF-22's, F-22's, SF-09's and F-35's. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. But you failed to take into account that my force was an occupational one. MEF aside, I had fighter craft all over Brazil. So though I made the mistake of not mentioning my air force since didn't make its article at time, I could still say I had jet fighters capable of arriving in a time of need. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 11:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless, stealth vs. non stealth. Highly funded vs. poorly funded. Extremely experienced and well trained first rate military pilots vs. ex-convicts with funding so bad that their training is therefore exceptionally terrible. Realism vs. fantasy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Couple things wrong with that boast. First, you know how much my military recieves in funding. You never explained the budget for you military, and thus can't say a thing about funding. Second, those ex-convicts are Mandinka citizens. That means, as required by law, during youth they recieve military training up in adulthood. Finally, your talking about fantasy when you've got spacecraft which are incapable of existing at the current time, bragging about a drone army that you spam during wars, and your pulling money out of the sky to fund your "first rate fighters", without even explaining the budget for your military. Your using the excuse that because I have an African nation, that its automatically poorly funded and poorly trained, when I've made every attempt to explain otherwise. Your ignoring the fact that your not fighting a Third World nation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Additionally, stealth means nothing. You stealth fighters still generate heat. A powerful enough sensor can pick that up, and your stealth is gone. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you are going to try to debate with someone who has put in four years of work into their country about things like budget, you should at least read all 220+ articles to make informed statements. Department of Defense (EV). I'm also sure that those 9 year olds you pull out of elementary school to go teach to shoot people and murder get extensive knowledge on the things us normal people in the West learn about into our late teens, graduate and then continue into college. While your little child gunmen are running about in Brazil, murdering gay people, every other 9 year old on Earth is in school, getting an education, instead of becoming a waste of life like all Mandinkans. Do they actually spend the billions of dollars necessary to teach every 9 year old how to fly a combat fighter against Americans? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) And yet you still know nothing of Mandinka's educational system. Well, Mandinka children don't waste their time dulling their senses and giving everything that breaths rights to marry whatever they feel is "right" to them. You can't say much about me pulling kids out of elementary school, because if you read my articles, you'd know they go to school TO learn how to fight, DURING reccess. And you especially can't say anything about Mandinka being the scum of the earth when your people are bombing nations that don't want to be like Everett. Sounds like you need to read up on mandinka before you start making conclusions. So let's see. My $234 billion against you $450 billion. I could allot more money to the military, as Mandinka is a stratocracy after all. Hmm...I'm not spending barrel loads of money on the military because the soldiers are willing to fight for less because their not money hungry like Everettis. They don't need the expensive body armor because not getting shot in the first place is more important than weighing yourself down with armor. And any gun is capable of killing and Everetti marine. You just have to aim correctly, whcih the Mandinka do, becuase you know, they spend their time learning how to aim instead of wasting it playing MyLife® . --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess to you and Mandinka, life is only about learning to kill so you can go out to get killed and reproduce more of yourself to go out, grow up learning to kill to get killed into combat for the sake of well.. fucking nothing LOL. You know what else on this planet exists in that direct sense? Viruses. Cancer. Bacteria. Disease. Things that well, we try to exterminate. In essence, Mandinka is nothing more than a disease. I mean, is that really what Maurice lives for? Is this something you personally would love? I know you've said that on chat before. I guess to you, growing up learning to kill people for the sake of killing people is what life is all about. Not the whole.. you know... getting an education, having a family, living, fun, enjoying life, being actually worth something? Why doesn't Mandinka just go have a ball and kill itself off for the hell of it? Would save everyone a lot of time. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. All this time, and yet you still know nothing. So you ran out of ammo and started attacking me, Mandinka, and its people. Your a real piece of work. I never recall saying anything you've mentioned. Never said killing people was fun. Never said I love dictatorships. Never said Mandinka was a morally upright country. Sounds more like stuff your making up. All Everett does is spread and tell other what to do or destroy them. Everett is a bully, raising its entire population to bully others. Appears that you think being domineering and controlling is all life is. You think yourself to be superior to others. That to is the trait of a virus UP. Well, if thats all Mandinka is to you I guess thats a real shame. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I just noticed something too. You completely ignored the part where the Mandinka do get an education, or all the times I just mentioned they do. You say they don't enjoy life, when they have sports, art, and music. You say they don't have families, when in fact their entire culture was based around that. And you completely ignored the fact that Mandinka don't live for the sake of killing, but to rebuild Africa, the continent your ancestors destroyed, and your generation is still destroying by supplying weapons, buying diamonds and oil to warlords. Their trying to fix what you've started. But they can't do it with you breathing down their neck, telling them how to live their lives the way THEY want to. Thats was their violent. Because they know what Everett stands for. You march into country's, kill its leaders, change their governments, force new ways of life on the, and call it freedom and democracy. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure why people keep saying Everett is a bully. All of my wars have been justified from Afghanistan to Iraqistan. Somalian pirates keep fucking up my ships so the only logical conclusion is to invade the fuckers and stop them. Iran funded the terrorists in Iraq. Syria funds Hezbollah and Hamas in Israel. they keep fucking up my shit, so I go and stop them. Yarphei invades the Falklands and then invades my ally the UK. I proceeded to defend my ally for the Yarphese. OIS invades the West during WWIII, I respond accordingly, to defend my allies. China keeps hacking my networks, I hack back and stop them. Saudis wanna beat my women? Well, ban their asses from coming here and cut them off. I've never committed an unjustified war. All have been defensive of self or allies. Unlike Mandinka, Everett does not invade countries for the sake of it just to genocide all the gay people and then poison everything with bio-hazards for the "lulz". You seem to have Everett confused with the Allied States (which no longer exists) or current IRL America (which also basically no longer exists in FW). Also, I WILL NOT tolerate RACISM or any other form of DISCRIMINATION on this wiki. For you to tell me that I''' am responsible for all the shit that happened to Africa is utter lies, slander and racist bullshit. '''I have never done a goddamn thing to a black person. Stop focusing your entire use of this wiki and your conworlds on your obsession with black supremacy and your twisted personal views of racism and homophobia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Allow me to explain a few issues with your statement. When I spoke of your ancestors and what not, I was speaking of IC terms. When I said your a bully, your are. You beat the Suadi ambassador for WORDS. He insulted and you attacked him. He didn't throw something at you, didbn't pull a gun out on you. Just said something stupid. Your obsession with liberialism is sickening. Your calling me a homophobe wehn I've never done anything to them. I never said I hate gays. Nor did I say again about them in OOC terms. My work is strictly IC. And only with Mandinka have I waged a war against homosexuals. Nor of my other work contains that. Your taking this too personally, and that is a sad fact that you have yet to realise. Did I accuse you of hating blacks? Did I accuse you of anything of the sort? I could when everytime we speak on chat, you make fun of Africans, talk about how they can't do anything right. : When you went out of you way to ignore the fact that Mandinka is a First World nation, when I said otherwise. You may not have meant it, but the fact that you never acknowledged it could have shown that you were racist. When I said you were, I made it clear it was a joke. When Super and I were talking, that was personal. This, this is about IC terms, yet you fail to see that. You can't accuse me of being a supremist, when I only created two nations with that ideaology. All my others are strictly multi-racial. I simply chose to make African nations, because I like them. I could accuse you of hating anyone who's against gay rights, simply because most of the stuff you've written would give that impression. You read my work, and automatically think I'm a black supremist. Yes, I am biased when is comes to blacks, but I'm not one who will go out of his way to kill every white person on the globe. : I honestly don't know where you got the idea I'm a homophobe or a black supremist from, but I'm neither of the sort. And don't you dare say my views are twisted because I choose not to supprt gays or that I'm racist. While I will never support gay rights in my lifetime, I won't go out and march against them. And I'm pretty sure you've been in a march or two supporting them. And you'll never find me at a Black Panther Rally. That much is for sure. If you can have a nation where gays are free to do as they please, then I can have one where blacks can do the same. There are no black nations in Future World, and I saught to make one. Simply becauce I defend it from bigoted views such as Super's (and he's admitted to that), doesn't mean I'm about to slap a black beret on my head. I only keep mentioning those facts about Africa, because you, BIPU, and Super keep saying Africans can't rise above their issues, when every other wartorn nation has been able to do so. It makes me mad that that's all people will ever think of Africa. That's all. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, and one more notable mention. Not once did I say YOU were responsible for Africa's woes. Not once. I said your ancestors and your generation. And even then I was speaking IC. If I was speaking out of chracater, it still would have been true. But not once did I put the blame on you. You've called me a homophobe, a black supremist, a war lover, apathetic, a virus, and in the general context, stupid. Me calling you a racist should be the least of you issues even if I did. Consider us even now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC)